devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Miki Makimura
Miki Makimura is one of the staple characters of the Devilman franchise. She serves as the main love interest of Akira Fudo, although their relationship sadly never develops beyond that of a close friendship. Miki is often described as being the light that motivated Akira in his battle against the demons, with her death along with her family leading Akira to lose faith in the good of humanity altogether. Appearance Miki was a girl in her late teens with short brown hair and eyes to match. She normally wore a hairband on her head. Miki had a slightly buxom figure, which both her brother Tare and Akira (after his personality change) would sometimes tease her about, much to her irritation. Miki normally either wore her school uniform or a jumper over a collared shirt. Personality At her core, Miki had a very caring personality, deeply caring for Akira and her friends and family. Miki was also in love with Akira although she wanted him to toughen up a bit. Miki could also be quite short tempered, violent, and quick to retaliate, though it seemed like (especially after he became Devilman) she did not like Akira to see this side of her. Miki also had a flirty side, paricularly with Akira, but she tended to play her flirting off as a joke. She earned the nickname "Miki The Hands" from her strong openhanded slap. History Devilman: Miki is first seen at the beginning of the first volume, apologizing to Akira for making him wait for her after school. Miki then teases Akira about his past reputation as a crybaby. As they walk home together, they are confronted by Dosu-Roku, Go, and Ken. The gang makes rude sexual remarks towards Akira and Miki, but this annoys Miki and causes her to scold them. When they try to retaliate against her insults, she slaps Ken and Go. However, she's unable to defend herself against Dosu-Roku, who grabs her and tries to undress her. She and Miki are saved from further harassment by Ryo intervening and shooting at the gang, causing them to run off. The next morning, Miki and Akira are shown walking to school together; Miki is impressed by the change she sees in Akira's personality (unbeknownst to her, the result of him becoming Devilman), and jokes that his new, manlier attitude turns her on. Before she can continue teasing him, they find their path is blocked by Dosu-Roku's gang. Miki and the gang exchange insults, but nothing the gang can throw at Miki can match the tongue-lashing she gives them.Their manhood wounded, the gang decides to return the favor and draws their yakuza knives. Miki, expecting something like this to happen and preparing accordingly, whips out a switchblade and gets in a defensive position. However, before she can attack, Akira grabs her shoulder and tells her that he'll take care of them for her, to Miki's delight and relief. She cheers Akira on as he quickly beats Go, Ken, and finally Dosu-Roku into submission. After the fight, Miki gladly carries Akira's bags for him the rest of the way. That night, Miki wakes Akira up from a nightmare he was having. She teases him about being so scared because of a dream, and offers to have Akira sleep in her bed with her. Akira turns her down and deflects by telling her that he can see through her gown. Miki slaps Akira and pretends she was just joking. Before she heads back to her room, she tells Akira to dream of them going out on a date, and wishes him goodnight. Miki continues to play a supporting role over the next few story arcs. While bathing one evening, the water demon Ghelmer attempts to drown her, but she is rescused by Akira in time, but not before she swallowed some of Ghelmer's water and was possessed by him. A possessed Miki attacks Akira, but he slaps her away. Miki later reluctantly joins Akira and Dosu-Roku's gang in fghting off the spider demons that had possesed their classmates in school. She beats the spiders off her classmates with her bags until a possessed martial arts karate student manages to break the handles and perform a rolling throw Miki that propels her into the air. Akira manages to catch her before she falls to the ground. Miki never learns about Akira's true nature until nearl the end of the story, when she, along with her family and the rest of the country, views Ryo's tape of Akira transforming into Devilman. She is initially terrified, but is convinced by Akira's plea that while he has demonic body, he still has his human heart. He and Miki embrace one final time before he flees from Demon Busters that are headed for the Makimura household. Despite Akira's assurance that nothing can keep them apart, Miki tells Akira that she has a feeling that she'll never see him again. Not long after, the Demon Busters arrive and take Miki's parents, leaving her, Tare, and Masa to fend for themselves. Trivia * Miki appears in Shin Violence Jack, in two form: one is a dog with her head, while the other is the rest of her body with and iron mask and a featureless face. The latter form is chained up in the Skull King's castle, while her dog-form helps Violence Jack, Sara and Ushio break into the aforementioned castle. The separation of her two forms is probably a nod to her fate in the Devilman manga, while her dog form is probably one to her appearance in the original Violence Jack. Near the end the two forms reunite into her original form and she takes command over Cerberus before leaving Kanto with the Skull King and the demons. Gallery cbdceb02be89e7a25c94d62cab1a6348.png 87484c4dc1979a5b714e1f6412a0ee1c.png f79e2ad4d530e3d0e3e9231e9383740d.png 07ce9c0a244555aab2898159488438c3.png 59d965dacae023b2cdff829f5b6b2dc4.png 4319c0d41c294a2cd7a98a572227be63.png 614869135a9057eac51f271801273542.png Gmchsfxxnzthd (2).jpg Miki.png Category:Manga charecters Category:Characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Amon (Manga) Category:Devilman characters Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters